Changes Within
by Luluneri
Summary: *Post RE5* Chris starts showing strange symptoms, and he's getting worse. Leon,Claire, and Jill will do anything to keep him sane. But with a new terror arising, can they do anything at all? A certain character is joining them. Hint: "Wrestling". Enjoy!
1. The beginning of a hellish nightmare

Changes within

"As long as you're here, I'll never find peace…one of must leave this world. And it'll be you…"

The brunette-haired man fired his last bullet in his handgun into his long time enemy's head. The man had an evil smile as he looked down at the blonde-haired man's splattered form.

"Chris, are you alright?"

He looked up at the woman that was his partner during this whole mission. Her face was full of concern.

"Are you okay? We have to leave."

Chris turned his head towards her and gave her a slight growl as an answer. Another woman appeared behind her.

"He was bitten, remember?" The blonde-haired woman said. "We…we have to get him back to HQ."

"I don't need to go anywhere," Chris growled. "We're fine, Jill…"

Jill's voice was full of fear as she approached her life-long partner.

"Chris, we just wanna help…Sheva, get in the helicopter. I'll be there."

Sheva turned around slowly and walked towards the helicopter. Jill turned back around to face Chris. Her voice started to crack.

"Chris, we're in the middle of a volcano that's not far from erupting. We have to go, now!"

Chris' eyes never left the man's dead body.

_Wesker, _Chris thought angrily. _Umbrella will never return. Your thoughts of me dissipate as I hear your last heartbeats turn to quivers. I hope you burn in hell… _And he would, literally. Jill continued to nudge Chris.

"CHRIS, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!"

Chris lifted up head and slowly looked at Jill.

"…Alright, let's go."

Chris started to walk back towards the helicopter. But he couldn't seem to shake the voice that seemed to be consuming his mind.

_You can never forget me, _the voice taunted. _The bite that you wear on your neck is a symbol of what we share…you can't disobey._

Chris held his head in agony as his enemy's voice started getting louder and louder with every syllable.

_You can't disobey…I control you. You are my puppet, my creation. And you can't deny it… _

Chris' vision turns black in the next instant.

**(Next day-Jill)**

Jill's body started to shake as she approached Chris' bedroom door. Before she was able to open the door, she heard Chris singing Out From Under by Red.

"So tell me where were you… when everything fell like thunder…I begged you to pull me through…I couldn't get out from under…"

And as she started to open the door, she heard the music slow and a hum as the instrumental played...

"Ahhhh…"

Jill continued to open the door. She saw him shirtless, as well as blood streaming down his neck. It frightened her to see him like this. She grabbed his hands and hugged him with tears streaming down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Stop it…stop it now…it wasn't your fault, okay…? Just stop hurting yourself!"

Chris looked down at Jill's weeping form. It almost hurt him just to see her cry.

"Jill…"

That was the only thing he could say. He reached into his drawer, pulled out a magnum, and put it in Jill's hand. She looked at the gun in horror and at Chris.

"Chris, what do you expect me to do!" Chris pointed the gun at his head with Jill's hand against his head as well.

"Kill me," he ground out. "Now…"

Jill's face was pale white. She couldn't, not to him…

"I can't do it," She said, looking directly into Chris' face. "I can't...I can't do it…"

Chris stood up from the bed and walked out on the balcony. He shouldn't be out in sunlight yet. Jill followed him.

"Chris, why do you want to kill yourself…?" She hugged him from behind. "I can help you…"

"You can't help me," Chris said, breathing heavily. "I can't stop Wesker's voice…it's like he's not dead…"

Jill wished that she could help, but…she doesn't know what he is now. "Chris…tell me what you are so I can help…"

Chris didn't know what he was. All he kept seeing was Wesker biting deep into his neck. It…haunted him to know that his nemesis had left a part of him inside his own body.

"I don't know…that's why I wanted you to kill me…"

Jill backed away from him and turned away. Again, tears streaked down her face. And Chris could smell them.

"I can't kill you," she said, walking off towards the door. "Because…I love you, Chris Redfield…" She walked out of the bedroom, leaving Chris wide-eyed.

**(Claire and Leon)**

Claire sighed. She shouldn't be stuck in here. A grocery store, nonetheless.

"Leon, come on! We have to leave," She said, worried. "Chris and Jill are waiting back at the house."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Leon said, rushing. "What's wrong with him, anyway?"

"That's why I'm in such a rush. Let's leave outta this store, and let's get going."

They both rushed out of the store, got into Claire's car, and they both drove off.

**(Downstairs-Jill)**

Jill sat down on a couch downstairs, in the living room. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing…she wished that she could've stopped Wesker before he was able to bite Chris. But, she could only do so much. But-the words that she said before she came downstairs were embarrassing…

_I love you, Chris Redfield…_

Goodness, it almost made her turn completely red! She lifted up her face and wiped away her tears.

"I can't believe I said those things to him…they weren't bad, but…"

_They were your feelings. You can't keep them hidden forever._

Before Jill could sputter at the sound of her conscience giving in, she heard the door ring.

"Coming…"

Her face was in horror as she looked at the all but too familiar face. As soon as she started to scream, the mysterious figure pushed her back inside the house forcefully saying,

"You thought you were rid of me, didn't you?"

As Wesker approached Jill, Chris blocked Wesker's path. Jill was horrified to see how much blood Chris was covered in.

"Chris, what did you do to yourself! And why are you covered in blood!"

Chris didn't move. His body was numb from the blood leaving his body. He was weak enough for Wesker's voice to take hold of him. As soon as he heard the words, "Chris, come here", Chris' body shut down. Jill stood up and backed away from both of them.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Jill asked. "Say something!"

Chris turned around to face Jill-and at that moment, Jill knew exactly what's going on. She started to run, but Chris grabbed her before she could turn around. She started to pull herself away from him, but Chris' grip only tightened around her arm. She yelped.

"Chris, please! Let me go!"

Chris had no more control over his actions. He hated the fact that Wesker had his life in the palm of his hands. He wished he had the strength to force himself to let go of the woman that he loved so much…

"Let go of her!"

Leon and Claire both come rushing in. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wesker's supposed to be dead," Leon said, trembling. "Why is he here!"

Claire couldn't focus on anything but her brother.

_Why is he covered in blood!_ Claire thought frantically. _Why is he acting like this!_

Claire reluctantly aimed her gun at her brother. He didn't even flinch. He just stared at her blankly. Claire's grip on her gun was unwavering, and she wasn't afraid to shoot, either.

"Let Jill go, Chris! I'll have no other choice but to shoot if you don't let her go."

Wesker scoffed and whispered something into Chris' ear. He let Jill go. No one really caught onto this except for Leon. He took a step forward.

"Wesker, you have a lot of explaining to do," He said, trying to keep his heart rate at a minimum. "You obviously did something to Chris, and we wanna know!"

Before Leon could even reach towards his holster, Chris had him pinned down on the ground, delivering crushing blows to his head. Leon was able to block his head from taking all of the damage with his arms. Claire started to shoot, but Chris had immediately gotten up as soon as he heard her finger hit the trigger. He grabbed the gun, elbowed her in her face, and disarmed her. He rammed her into the door shortly after. Jill was still stunned. She didn't even see Chris move across the room. This confirmed her suspicions. She stood up and faced Wesker.

"He's…he's a demonic being, isn't he…?"

Wesker shuffled on his feet. He didn't expect her to pick up on it this fast. Jill wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

"Is that what he is now!" She yelled. "IS IT? ANSWER ME! OR SWEAR BY GOD, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!"

Wesker had an evil smile as he began to answer Jill's question.

"That's exactly what he is. Not a vampire; not a stereo-type; a demonic being. There are significant differences between them."

Jill knew all of the differences between them. Chris' heartbeat would come back. Blood wasn't his main source of food like vampires; he could act like a normal human overtime. His bloodlust would only last for about ten days. Yeah, these are things that she can deal with. But the only thing she couldn't deal with was Wesker's grip on Chris' soul. There was nothing a human could do…unless…

"Chris!"

She grabbed a piece of broken glass and cuts her arm until blood ran down off her arm and on the ground. Chris immediately turned around and walked towards Jill and her bloody arm. Jill didn't flinch as he took her arm and held it against his mouth. She didn't expect him to talk, though.

"J-Jill…I…I can't do this to you…I can't have you suffering at my expense…"

_I love you, Chris Redfield…_

Those words continued to ring through her mind as she reached to touch his face.

"Chris, it's the only way…please, just do it…I'll be alright…"

Jill's touch comforted Chris. It kept him sane; it kept him…himself; a touch that he just couldn't live without. He touched her hand that was cupped to his face.

_I love you, Jill Valentine…_

Those words started to ring through his head as he leaned down towards Jill. Claire was busy tending to Leon, who constantly complained about possible broken bones in his arms. Claire helped him to his feet, still looking at Wesker. She wasn't gonna allow Wesker to have his way with her brother, even if he wasn't human. Wesker, on the other hand, couldn't care less about Jill and Chris' moment. Chris' lips were almost touching Jill's until Wesker had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Chris grabbed Wesker and threw him on the ground, punching him viciously. Claire and Leon rushed to Jill's aid.

"Jill, are you okay?" Claire asked, patching up her arm. "Are you hurt anywhere else besides your arm?"

Jill shook her head. She continued to look on at the fight breaking out between Chris and Wesker.

"You won't touch her again!"

Chris lifted Wesker up and started swinging him around, ramming him through anything breakable. But, Chris forgot who was in control here, and it wasn't him. Wesker put his feet on the ground and pushed Chris back, creating space between them.

"Enough of the games! It's gone far enough!"

Wesker held out his hand towards Chris. Everyone was puzzled. What did holding out your hand have to do with stopping him? Then, it finally hit them. Chris couldn't hold down his screams of agony. It felt like his insides were being crushed. Jill stood up immediately and rushed to his side.

"Chris!" She held his hand as tightly as she could. "Stop hurting him!"

Wesker put his hand down and Chris' yelling ceased. He looked directly at Jill.

"Next time, he probably won't make it…"

Wesker wasn't faring much better than Chris. He was bloody and parts of bone were sticking out of him. He walked out of the house mumbling only something Jill could only hear.

"You're lucky that was all I did to him. He would be dead by now…" He disappeared soon after.

Jill didn't pay any attention to Wesker's ranting.

_If he ever touches him again, I'll kill Wesker myself,_ Jill thought angrily. But she couldn't leave Chris when he's like this. She started to support him, but Chris refused.

"Just let me stand on my own," He said, trying to stand on his feet. "I can do this…"

He finally stood up on his feet, but not for long. He started to sway on his feet, losing his balance. Jill and Claire quickly rush to hold him up.

"Come on Chris," Claire said. "We're gonna take you up, okay?"

Chris didn't argue. His vision was swimming with black patches. His adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

_You are my puppet, my creation…you can't escape…_

Chris moaned in pain as they started to take him up the stairs. _I love you, Chris Redfield…_

His face started to become flushed at the sound of those words. Was she just saying those words? Or did she mean them…?

_I love you, Jill Valentine…_

Those words in his mind echoed as his eyes rolled back into his head and fainted.

**(Flashback)**

_You will become my puppet, my creation…you can't deny fate… _

Chris found himself on the ground, next to Jill. She was whimpering quietly. Chris stood up to help her up, but Jill just backed away from him, horrified. He felt something trickle down his neck. He put his hand near it, horrified as he lifted his hand, which was covered in his own blood. He yelled at the top of his lungs in anger. He continued yelling until it woke him from his freakish nightmare.

"Chris! Chris, wake up!"

Chris woke up in a panic, looking around with his fangs at full length. His panic melted away as he felt a calm, but firm hand touch his shoulder.

_Jill,_ Chris thought, relaxing himself. _She's okay…_

Chris' eyes started to become clear, with Jill's face being the first thing he saw.

"Jill…are you alright?" He asked, still struggling to see.

Jill nodded. "I'm fine. Why were you screaming?"

Chris closed his eyes and sighs. He just can't seem to shake that nightmarish moment that will stay with him forever… Jill sat on his lap and hugged him tight.

"I know that what happened on that day will haunt you for the rest of your life," She said, still holding him tightly. "But it hurt me as well. I…I couldn't do anything but watch…"

Chris, once again, found his face flushed. Jill was sitting a little too close, and his blood was rushing to some embarrassing places. But, he didn't care. As long as he was with her, everything else in the world didn't really matter. Chris broke out of his musings as he heard the door creak, putting him in instant defense mode. But it was nobody other than his younger sister, Claire.

"Is everything alright?" She said, trying to hide the gun from Chris' view.

Too late. He already knew. Jill jumped out of his arms and went over to Claire.

"He's alright," She said. "He had a bit of a scare. Is she here yet?"

Claire nodded and a mysterious woman appeared. Chris knew exactly who she was. Hell, everyone knew who she was.

"Why are you here, Mickie?"

Mickie didn't respond to his question until she was standing in his line of vision.

"I heard that you weren't human," She said. "I wanted to see how you were holding up."

Mickie was just wearing the casual. Some jeans with a short shirt, along with some short boots. The look of concern covered Mickie's face.

"How are you doing?"

Chris stood up and walked out onto the balcony with Jill. Mickie followed along with Claire.

"Chris, I need to know. It's for you and your friend's safety."

Chris sighed and turned around. "Do you really wanna know?" Chris said with an edge of sharpness in his tone. "It's hell. Wesker was here not too long ago, and he tried to make me cave in. I beat him down badly enough to make him leave, but…"

He grips Jill's hand. "I wouldn't let myself be ruled by my need for blood. Even if they offered it, I wouldn't take it. I'm stronger than that."

Mickie admired his resiliency. But, how long would it last?

"I admire your courage," She said as she sat on the railing of the balcony. "But how long can it last? You can't hold off the need for blood for long."

She was right, and Chris knew it. His need for blood was overflowing at this point. But he could hold it down, just a little longer. Mickie could sense his control slipping. She had to do something.

"Chris, you have to drink it at some point. I'm willing to give you blood if you just let me."

Chris looked at Jill. "Jill…I'm not putting you in danger for something this minor!"

"Chris, this isn't something up for discussion!"

She held up her right arm towards Chris' mouth. Chris's fangs came out on contact.

"Sh-should I do this…?"

He grabs Jill's arm, and she didn't flinch. She knew what would happen as soon as he bit her. He wouldn't change her, but the amount of blood he would take would be large.

_Might as well brace for it…_

**(A few minutes later…)**

_It felt better to give in to it, _Chris thought, frowning at himself. _But then again…_I _would've liked to have held it off a while longer… _

He found himself looking at Jill's pale, but strong frame. He knew that she was strong, but her pulse…it was weak. Mickie walked over to him, ensuring him that everything would be alright.

"She knew the consequences behind this," She said, patting him on his back. "Only a person with that loves and cares for you would've done that."

_I love you, Jill Valentine…_

Those same words came back, but almost shouting at him. Should he tell Mickie? Or should he wait until fate decides?

_No, _he said with a hiss. _I will NOT let fate decide this for me. And I'll be DAMNED if Wesker harms her or anyone again… _

He nodded at Mickie's remark. But, something inside of him kept picking at him. And he knew exactly what it was. He groaned at the thought of harming another human being.

"I hate this feeling," He whispered as he walked back onto the balcony. "I wished that I died when I had the gun to my head…"

He closed his eyes as that moment started to replay right in front of him:

_I'm reaching into the drawer and pulling out a magnum…Jill holding the gun to my head, but sets it back down, crying…she whispers she loves me before she walks downstairs, weeping…my eyes wide from disbelief. How could I have given up so quickly? Am I that weak now…? _

His musings were cut short by a firm hand squeezing his shoulders. It was his sister.

"Chris, there's no reason to kill yourself," she said with a hint of ice in her voice. "Mickie's what you are. She knows exactly what to do."

"She was born a demon," Chris said. "Which means she's never been through this before?"

He finished with a question on purpose. Mickie shook her head.

"I've never been through it, but I have dealt with demons that have. So I do know a lot about what you're going through."

Chris couldn't argue. She's been alive long enough to see his great-grandparents. Maybe even longer. Chris started to ask the question, but his voice was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

_You can't deny it, _the all too familiar voice taunted as Chris's vision began to blacken once more. _If you can let me into your body, I can make all of the pain you feel a memory…_

Chris's vision turned to darkness as he felt himself lunging towards Mickie.

**(3 hours later…)**

Mickie was breathing heavily as she looked at Chris' unconscious body. Wesker had gotten to him again…

"Shit," Mickie said, regaining her composure. "Wesker's breaking him down…we've gotta do something, and fast."

Claire was still trying to catch her breath, even though the fight ended about ten minutes ago. She didn't expect her brother to lunge full force at Mickie like that…but, he's okay now. Nothing to worry about…

"Mickie, what can we do?" She asked. "We don't stand a chance against them!"

"You're right, but I do have some gear and appropriate weapons for you guys to use."

Mickie started to walk out the bedroom and down the stairs, but she noticed Claire wasn't following.

"Claire, he's not gonna get up," she said softly. "It's sunrise. All new demons slumber during the daytime."

Claire cast one more glance at her brother's unconscious body before she followed Mickie to her car.

"These are all state of the art armor and weapons that are found only in the underworld. Take a look." She opened the trunk of her car, which contained multiple types of weaponry and armor.

"Oh my…all of these weapons?"

Claire picked up an H&K PSG-1 rifle and examined the clip inside. The bullets contained a liquid.

"What is the fluid in the tips of these bullets?" Claire asked. "Holy water?"

Mickie laughed at Claire's comment.

_Holy water's for vamps, _she thought, still laughing. _We only adopted this lie just to cover ourselves up._

"No. Holy water's a myth. We use silver nitrate."

Claire's eyes widened. Was she really gonna use silver nitrate on Wesker? And possibly, her brother?

_Silver nitrate can be corrosive,_ she thought, and mouth still agape. _But in a demon, the silver nitrate can poison them if shot in the right places…but, I can't use this on Chris! I might kill him!_

Next, Claire picked up a Samurai Edge S.T.A.R.S issue handgun, which was also filled with nitrate.

_I guess we have no other alternative…_

"I'm limiting your weapons to three," Mickie said. "The more weapons you carry, the more of a target you'll become. Pick one more, okay?"

Claire nodded and she picked up the SIG 556 machine gun.

_My brother's signature machine gun…_

she took her weapons and put them in her holsters.

"When do we go after him?" Claire asked.

Mickie shook her head. "You can't exactly go after Wesker without a plan," she said. "You have to catch him off guard."

"Did I hear something about Wesker?"

Leon came outside with his arms bandaged up. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna go after Wesker when the time is right," Claire said. "And Chris is the bait."

Leon looked back in the house. He didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary.

"Why Chris?" he said. "Jill would have a fit! It would hurt her to let him go off and give into Wesker on purpose! That'll make the situation even worse!"

Claire began to argue, but she did see Leon's point. Giving Chris to Wesker would be like doing nothing at all for him. Might as well play it safe.

"Alright then, we'll play it safe, alright?"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Mickie asked. "I can't come with you. And Chris is weak from Wesker's attempts to corrupt him. What other choices do you have?"

Claire thought for a long moment. She really didn't have many options left.

"What's going on?"

Jill walked outside and towards the others. "What'd I miss?"

Leon put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Jill, we're going after Wesker. But, we're not just gonna walk in…"

Jill didn't have to hear anymore. She knew what this was all about. She looked at Mickie, who had a semi-sad expression on her face.

"Mickie, what's wrong?" Jill asked. "You look like hell."

"That's because you guys are playing with your lives here," She said. "They aren't human anymore…they could've killed you by now if they wanted to…"

Mickie pulled out a hidden attaché case and pulled out a sheathed sword. She handed it to Jill. "Here, take it with you."

Jill looked at the sword and back at Mickie.

_Why are you giving me this?_ She asked silently. _What purpose does it hold?_ She looked at the sword one more time before asking her question aloud.

"Mickie, why are you giving me this?" She asked. "I don't know how to use it, let alone use a knife."

"It's the same as using a knife. It's just longer, that's all." Mickie sat down on the back seat of her car. "It was my mother's sword…but, I'm entrusting it to you. I'm sure you can handle him if you can just believe that you can wield it."

Jill did believe she could wield it. She just didn't know how to use it. But, there was something that was picking at her ever since she left Africa. She wanted to tell Chris, but she never worked up the courage to tell him…might as well tell the people right in front of her. She took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Guys…there's something that I need to say…"

"What is it?" Claire asked, concerned. It seemed awkward for Jill to bring up something on short notice.

"It's about what happened in Africa," she said, becoming breathless. "Something horrible…"

Mickie stood up. She was there for a brief period, but she couldn't stay long. She only gave Chris the data that he needed.

"What happened?" Mickie asked. Jill didn't know she was there.

"It happened when I was with Wesker…I didn't recall the events exactly, but…I think he raped me…"

Jill's face was pale and tears started to flood her vision. Everyone was wide-eyed. How could she have hid that from them?

"Guys, I'm sorry for not telling you…I just didn't know how to tell you guys…"

"You should've told me as soon as you were awake."

Jill's stomach almost turned to water as she heard Chris' voice. Her face was whiter than a sheet and she started to become weak.

_Do I dare turn around?_ She thought grimly. _Will he hurt me for not telling him…? Will he stay with me?_

Chris' voice didn't lower from his sharp tone. "Turn around, Jill."

Jill turned around slowly to face him. When she looked at him, however, she saw he was as pale as she was. His hair was drenched by his sweat, and so was his bloody t-shirt and jeans. But his face had a faint sense of pain and fear hidden. And it was something Jill could only see.

_He looks upset, _Jill thought, reaching to touch his face. _Is he upset with me or with Wesker? Or both…?_

Chris touched Jill's hand as a reminder of who he was, regardless of what he's going through. He's still the same Chris Redfield as before. Nothing will change that.


	2. The line between reality and fiction

Changes within

Chris was mainly upset with himself for not being able to help her in her time of need.

_Wesker did that to her…_? He continued to hold Jill's hand against his face, reassuring himself that he can still hold on.

"Jill, why did you keep this secret from me," Chris said softly. "Why did you keep this from me…?"

Jill couldn't answer him. She was afraid of what he might think of her. But, it didn't seem to matter…

"Chris, I hid it from you because I could risk you becoming enraged," Jill said. "We don't need another rage blackout from you…"

Claire walked over to her brother, who was clearly having a hard time gripping the visions of reality. She put her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Chris, we're going after him. Do you wanna come?"

_What other choice do I have?_ Chris thought, growling silently. _I'm just another pawn to be discarded by him…the thin line between reality and fiction's beginning to blur. I might as well write as good of a happy ending as possible before I lose control completely…_

He looked down at Jill, who could almost sense his feelings. If they weren't soul mates before, they sure are now. He took her hands away from his face and walked back inside.

…_Jill Valentine…_

The same words continued to shout in his head as he walked up the stairs and into the shower. Mickie cast a soft glance at all of them.

"You guys might wanna get ready," She said, nodding towards the house. "We're leaving as soon as everyone's ready."

Jill held the sword that Mickie bequeathed to her tightly as Claire, Leon, and herself walked inside.


	3. The Eternal Life project

Changes within

A woman in a red dress was in an enclosed file room, reading multiple old reports and bio-engineering projects that might shed light on a new B.O.W.

"No luck yet," She said quietly over her PDA. "I'm gonna try looking through their database on the computer. Give me a minute…"

She typed in many keywords, like, "Doomsday", "Daylight, and "Death". But the results of each keyword only showed failed experiments. The woman growled and started to talk again on her PDA.

"There's nothing popping up," She said, obviously fed up with the lack of evidence. "What are some other keywords I can use?"

The man on the other line replied only with a small grunt. "Try typing in 'Eternal Life Project'."

The woman did so, and a whole bunch of files were scattered all over the computer screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"The 'Eternal Life Project' is a project on making the test subjects' immortal, as well as being susceptible to control. This may be something Wesker may be working on…"

She continued to search further for test subjects. The only one left alive was…

"Chris Redfield…longtime rivals, aren't they?"

"Grab the data and get out," The man said. "Guards are heading your way."

The woman quickly downloaded the data and grappled herself through the vents.

_Why does Wesker continue to fight death? _She thought, crawling through the vents toward the outside. _Will I ever be free of his hold? Or am I forever his slave just like Chris…?_

She pondered those questions even after she escaped the building.


	4. We have to move, now

Changes Within

After everyone was finished freshening up, everyone was dressed in their tactical gear, ready for action. The only people that weren't dressed up were Mickie and Chris. Chris was dressed in all black, along with a trench coat. He sighed, knowing that these weren't his traditional colors anyway. But, he wasn't going anywhere special, so why dress up?

"Mickie," he said quietly. "Come here…"

Mickie quietly walked over to him, not sure of his condition at this point.

"What's wrong? You need anything?" Chris shook his head slightly.

"I…don't need anything right now…can you promise one thing to me before we head off?"

Mickie nodded and stepped in closer to him. "What is it?" She spoke softly, due to his sensitivity to sound and light.

"We have to start moving out." Chris leaned down to Mickie's ear and whispered softly.

"I don't see myself coming back after this…if that's true, I want you to look after Claire, Jill, and Leon, okay…?"

Mickie wanted to slam him through the wall for saying that. He was gonna come back, whether or not he was conscious.

"Chris, shut up. You're coming back…but I can't go." Chris looked down at her.

_What am I supposed to do…? I can't protect them and fend off Wesker as well…_

"Why not?" He asked. "I need your help. I can't do this alone…"

"…Fine. I'll help you, okay?"

She backs away, returning to Clare and Leon. Jill continued looking at Chris, who was sliding down the wall slightly. She walked over to him.

"Chris, are you okay?"

She reached out to touch him, but he turned away from her.

"Jill, you can't keep worrying about me. There's nothing you can do for me at this point…"

"Chris…there has to be something I can do. You're white as a sheet; you can barely stand up. You need blood, and you know it."

_I do need it,_ Chris thought aloud. _But I…I can't harm you. Move away from me…_

"I don't need it, I can hold it back long enough, okay…? I just need you to stay away from me from now…"

Jill's face started to regain its natural glow. She was angry at the fact that Chris had rejected that he needed help. His hard-headedness was close to getting him killed. She stood up and turned away from him.

"If you need something, you know where to find me."

Chris sighed. He didn't have much longer. They had to move, and they had to move now.

"Mickie," He whispered. "We need to move now…"

Mickie nodded. They quickly moved out to her car, but Chris refused to go in.

"No," He said, trying to stand on his own. "I'll follow you guys on foot…"

Mickie started to protest against him, but Chris quickly cut her off.

"Look, just drive the damn car! I'm taking the lead, dammit!"

Mickie started to argue again, but Chris' snarl and glowing eyes cut her off. She sighed, obviously giving up.

"I have your PDA. I'm gonna use it to track you if you go too far, okay?"

Chris nodded, as he started to sprint off. Mickie quickly put the car and drive and kicked it into high gear.


	5. Lickers pt1

Changes Within

"Well, well, well, he's coming after all…I knew he couldn't resist for much longer."

Wesker continued to seemingly stalk Chris and his friends through his own eyes. He was filling up multiple syringes with a white liquid as he watched Chris lead them into an unknown trap.

_Chris, you have proven yourself worthy, _Wesker thought, still filling up syringes. _After you realize that you made a grave mistake bringing them here, there will be no turning back from this. _

His thoughts were cut short by a sudden phone call. With a snort, he picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"It's time you let him go, Wesker. This is one battle that won't slip in your favor."

Wesker's temper started to flare at the first sound of the woman's voice.

_Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress… _He let his temper cool down before he started to speak.

"Ada, why do you continue to defy me?" He said. "You do understand what this means if I catch you, right?"

Ada knew all too well. If Wesker caught her trying to help his enemies, she was most likely on Wesker's dead list. But, she was no stranger to death, so she would be prepared if it came down to that.

"I understand all too well. But, how do you know it's me and not someone else?" She said, irking Wesker's every last nerve. "You don't have definite proof."

He didn't have definite proof, but who needs proof when you're superhuman? His voice deepened as he started to talk once more.

"Fine. But if I do catch you, you better hope those B.O.W.s get to you first; because if I get to you, you'll regret your decision."

A short moment of silence was shared between them before Ada started speaking.

"…I'd really like to see you try. Goodbye, Albert…"

She hung up. Wesker was left in the laboratory with more than two enemies to kill. He'd have to play it smart if he wanted to succeed…

_They always find a way to betray me, _Wesker thought coldly. _But this time, I'll be the one to escape alive. _

He walks over to his main computer and put in a code to release the lickers.

**Username: Wesker, Albert**

**Code: 8715ERDGT9**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

He laughed as he saw the cells open, releasing the lickers.

"Have fun in my playground, Chris. I'll be seeing you soon."


	6. Lickers Pt2

Changes Within

Chris had finally led them directly to an abandoned hospital. He wanted to scope out the area to see if it was safe; there was no point. He could sense B.O.W.s coming their way. He held up a clenched fist, telling them to wait.

"Hold on," He said, readying himself for the overwhelming amount of B.O.W.s coming their way. "We're being surrounded by B.O.W.s. Don't move…"

No one moved a muscle as the first licker approached them, feeling around with his tongue. Chris motioned for everyone to move back as he started to tap his foot, gaining the licker's attention.

The licker roared and jumped after Chris; Chris merely sidestepped it and grabbed its tongue. He had an evil smile blooming across his face.

"Wesker made you? Huh…then I can kill you."

Chris' evil dissipated into a frown as he ripped the licker's tongue out of its head and stabbed it in its exposed heart with his right hand. The licker let out a cry before falling down to the ground, dead before anyone could blink; including Mickie, who was surprised by how fast he could move now.

Jill blinked to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her mind. No; he was that fast now.

_What just happened? _Jill thought, still in disbelief. _Is it because of his shortage of blood? Or is it because of Claire, Leon, and myself?_

Before she could come up with more theories as to why Chris was so fast, she heard another licker approach her from behind. She started to pull out her PX4 handgun, which had a high critical hit rate. But Chris stopped her before she started shooting.

"Everyone, take cover on my signal…" He pulled out two hand grenades.

"NOW!" He pulled the pins and led everyone to cover. The blast was enough to kill all of the lickers in the area. Now all they had to do was find Wesker; easier said than done.

"Nice thinking," Mickie said, peeking around the corner. "Now what?"

Chris' head was ringing from the sound of the blast; and then some. He REALLY was running on fumes at this point. He continued to hear Wesker's voice in his mind.

_You know you can't resist this feeling inside of you…you want the blood. You want it so bad that it burns…it's worth losing one, right?_

Chris looked over at Jill, whose neck was bearing right in front of him. It was like hanging a prize over his head, knowing he couldn't harm Jill. Aside from all of that, the voice grew louder.

_Isn't it? Isn't blood what you need?_

_No…no, it's not…_

"Chris? Chris, are you okay?" Claire reached out to touch her brother, only to be pushed away. "Chris…"

He didn't want to bite anyone. The only thing he wanted to do was get rid of Wesker. And he would do that by killing him. But, it would be easier said than done…

"Claire, just…just stay away…ahh!"

Chris couldn't take anymore. His body wasn't gonna last much longer, and he had to do something before he really hurt someone.

_I gotta do something, _He thought, standing up. _I can't stay with them anymore…_

Seeing his vision blackening once again, Chris let out a brutal yell and sprinted away from Mickie and the group before he could hurt anyone.


	7. Divide and conquer

Changes Within

"Chris! Where are you going! Come back!"

Jill started to run after him, regardless of how far he was ahead of her. Mickie grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Jill, that's not a good idea! He ran away so he wouldn't end up killing us all. We'll go after him later."

She started to argue, but then sighed, knowing that it was futile. She held the necklace around her neck as she started to close her eyes in deep thought.

"Mickie, isn't it possible for you to go after him?" Leon asked. "You're like him. You can find him quicker than we can."

She could. But with his condition getting worse as time goes on, she doesn't stand a chance against him. Leaving them alone is something she couldn't do.

"That's true, but he's unstable. Wesker could've told him to kill you three, and I would've been held responsible."

"We can take care of ourselves," Claire said, loading up her handgun. "You just go find my brother, and we'll start checking the place out. Okay?"

She extends her hand, waiting for Mickie's reply.

"…alright. But I want you three to come back in one piece."

She shakes Claire's hand and walks off.

"Alright Claire, what exactly do you want us to do? We have nothing to go by."

"Um…" She thought for a moment. They really didn't have much to go by but what Mickie said.

"We're just gonna have to search the place. Come on, let's go."

Leon started to follow Claire, but Jill was still deep in thought.

"Jill, we're leaving."

No response.

"Jill!" He shakes her.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"We're leaving."

"Oh…okay." She follows both Claire and Leon down the hallway.

**A few minutes later…**

"Jesus, why am I always getting the dangerous missions? Give me a break!"

Mickie didn't really have any leads, and it frustrated her to know that Chris could come out of anywhere.

"What can I do…? I hate to admit it, but I'm scared..."

Mickie wasn't lying. Wouldn't you be scared if you had to find a mentally disturbed man in an abandoned hospital? Along with a criminal mastermind?

Shortly after ranting for a few more minutes, she heard something in the distance. She started running, thinking it was Chris.

Boy was she wrong…

"Not another tyrant…why does this keep happening?"

She would fight it; if it meant finding Chris. She braced herself as the tyrant unleashed a strong kick to her torso. It pushed her back, but no major damage was taken.

"Okay trenchy, you wanna play! Let's play then!"

She rushed towards the tyrant and knees him his face, which brings him down to his knees.

"It's still in the prototype stage," Mickie said, pulling out her dual handguns. "I'll end this fairly quickly."

She shot the tyrant in both its eyes, blinding him. She jumped onto his shoulders and pulled out a knife.

"It's been swell, but I got a job to do."

She stabbed the tyrant in the top of his head, which was and instant kill. She jumped off of the tyrant before it fell to the ground.

"Alright, what's next?"

Just as she said those words, she heard a loud screech. She turned around to face the sound.

"Hunters! Oh hell no!"

She started running, with the hunters not too far behind her.


	8. The story behind the necklace

Changes Within

Chris had awakened to find himself in a confined hospital room. When he tried to get up, however, he found that he was held in the hospital bed by restraints. He yelled out in anger while trying to break them. Another person walks in.

"Ah, you're awake."

Chris' eyes started to glow a feral red at the all too familiar man.

"Wesker…what did you do?"

Wesker had an amusing smirk as he approached a vulnerable Chris Redfield.

"Nothing yet, my pet. Now you just relax while I cure you of all of your problems…" He pulls out a syringe filled with a white liquid.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Chris said, trying to fight his way out of the restraints that continued to hold him motionless.

Without much effort, Wesker injected the white liquid into Chris' neck.

"There. That wasn't bad, now was it?"

A few moments later, Chris became lethargic. He'd lost all of his strength and became silent. He didn't react to anything in the room.

Wesker formed a smirk on his face as he released him from his restraints.

"Chris, stand up."

Chris stood up instinctively, as he wasn't even conscious anymore. This meant he was susceptible to control, making it easier for Wesker to make him do his bidding.

"I want you to kill Jill and her company. They can't find out about this project."

Chris lifted his head and looked Wesker dead in his eyes before disappearing out of the room. Wesker just laughed, knowing that they won't be coming out of this one alive.

**A few minutes later… (Jill, Claire, Leon)**

"Jill, are you alright?" Claire asked, worried. "You haven't spoken since Chris ran off."

She didn't wanna speak. Her heart felt heavy, knowing that she couldn't help him. She continued to hold the necklace around her neck as she closed her eyes, once again in deep thought…

_**S.T.A.R.S Office (Flash back)**_

_Jill sat in her office space, looking at the blank computer monitor. It's been a slow day…_

"_Jill?" _

_She snapped her head up and looked at the figure that peered over her. "Chris? What's wrong?"_

_He had something behind his back… "Can I talk to you? In private, if that's okay..."_

"_Sure." She follows him, confused by his actions. _

**(Outside the R.P.D Police Station)**

"_Okay, why'd you bring me out here?" Jill asked. "What's wrong?"_

_Chris had pulled the object that was behind his back to reveal a white jewelry box. He gave it to Jill._

"_Look inside of it."_

'_**Chris didn't have to go all out just because it was my birthday,**__' Jill thought. '__**A simple birthday with some cake and ice cream would've been just fine…**__'_

"_Chris, you didn't have to-oh my…" She held up a diamond-crusted necklace, which had a dragon attached to it as the image. The dragon formed half of a heart._

"_Chris, this is beautiful! It must've cost a fortune! Thank you so much!"_

"_Not exactly; there was a 2-for-1 sale."_

"_What?" _

_Chris opened up the collar of his shirt and held out the same necklace as Jill had. Tears had come to Jill's eyes as she saw him put the two halves together, which formed a whole heart._

"_Happy birthday, Jill…" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before he walked back inside the police station._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Jill? Jill, are you okay?"

"Huh? Sorry. I'm coming."

She pulled out her PX4 hand gun and quickly caught up with Jill and Leon.

_I promise,_ Jill thought, still holding her dragon necklace. _I promise that we'll find you… just hold on for us…_


	9. Splitting up Horror awaits

Changes Within

"Finally…Jesus, Wesker's had a lot of time on his hands…"

Mickie had finally lost the hunters that seemingly were attracted to her. Now, she had to find Chris, who could very well be around the next corner.

She pulled out her dual handguns and started walking cautiously. But it didn't take long for paranoia to kick in. She started to hear heavy breathing and heavy footsteps. Every time she stopped, the breathing and footsteps stopped.

Walking…breathing and footsteps… Stops again. The breathing and footsteps stopped. She then realized that it was herself.

"Okay," Mickie said, trying to regain her composure. "Just calm down, Micks, everything's okay…you've been through some worse situations than this…"

She leaned against a wall, trying to calm herself. This was really taking a toll on everyone, mentally.

After she regained her composure, she turned a corner and continued walking; but as soon as she turned a corner, a figure was spotted down the hallway.

"Hey, who is that?" She walked down the abandoned corridor a little bit more to see the figures face. WORST. IDEA. EVER.

"Chris? Is that you?" She didn't approach him, but she asked the question in a soft tone.

Chris' eyes started glow red once more, and a low growl could be heard from him.

Mickie-for the first time-was scared for her life. She started to run off in the opposite direction and hid behind a wall. She started to take deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart rate.

It eventually worked; but she kept feeling something drip on her. She looked up to see a licker; but it wasn't a licker this time.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled at the top her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL?" She took off running in a blur.

Chris aggressively snarled and took off after her.

**(Jill, Claire, Leon)**

Jill, Claire, and Leon continued to search the seemingly endless corridors, but came up short every time. This was taking a toll on everyone here.

"Where could he be?" Jill asked. "We can't keep going like this."

"We need to split up," Leon said. "We can cover more ground if we do that."

"Are you serious!" Claire said, outraged. "We can be torn apart by B.O.W.s if we do that!"

"We have no other choice."

Both Claire and Leon turned around and faced Jill. Was she really going along with this?

"Jill, do you really wanna go through with this?" Leon asked. "You still look a little pale."

"I'll be fine on my own," Jill said, holding up Mickie's sword. "I have this, remember? I'll be okay." She took off in the opposite direction.

Leon sighed. "Claire, will you be fine on your own?"

"Of course I will," Claire said, stretching. "If it's not Chris babying me, it's you. I can handle myself."

She walks down a dark corridor, alone.

"And there were one…"

**(Jill Valentine)**

Jill continued to walk on her own without looking back. She was ready to come down to the decision that she may have no other choice but to kill the one she loves…

_I might have no other choice…but Chris, he…he shouldn't have to suffer…_

She continued to walk on, ignoring her conscience. But her conscience wasn't lying to her. It might come down to that. But she would save it for last, if possible.

_If it really came down to killing him, I would want to hear him say the words that I said…_

She broke out of her guilty conscience when she heard screaming and a loud snarl.

"What was that!" She sprinted off, curious to see who it was.


	10. Chris' Requiem and Wesker's mistake

Changes within

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Chris was on top of Mickie, trying to break her neck. Mickie had started to defend herself by putting up her arms, creating a barrier around her face and neck.

Suddenly, Chris had gotten up and started swinging her around like a ragdoll. Her head hit everything within a 5 feet-10 inches radius.

"Put her down!"

Chris stopped brutalizing Mickie and put her down. He turned around to face the person who interrupted his beat down.

"Stay where you are."

Jill appeared in his vision, holding her PX4 handgun with a grip that was unwavering. In her mind, however, she was terrified.

Chris took one step forward, and a shot was fired at his foot.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

For a moment, Chris seemed to have listened. He didn't move a muscle, and his eyes looked like they were glazing over, waiting for his next command.

Jill knew that he was watching her movements carefully, looking for any weaknesses. She took a step forward, still holding her gun in that same unwavering grip.

Much to her surprise, Chris took a step back; almost like he was scared of her. An all too familiar voice was heard right behind Chris.

"It's already that time. You've grown stronger since our last encounter."

"Wesker," Jill growled. "What did you do Chris?"

"I just made him my puppet. He can't hear you, even if you screamed. The only person he listens to is me. Chris; kill her."

After the command was made, Chris' eyes returned to their narrowed state; he charged directly at Jill, who was taken completely off guard.

"The sword! Use the sword, Jill!"

Mickie's words had reached Jill's ears just in time. She unsheathed the sword, which had a faint glow to it. It had spread upwards, engulfing her body.

"Mickie, what's going on?" Jill asked, frightened. "What's happening?"

"That's the special power that I told you about," Mickie said. "It gives a human temporary demonic power. Now you can fight Chris without worrying about injuries."

Jill looked at Chris, who had stopped mid-way from the glow of the sword. His face had a look of terror across it.

Wesker, on the other hand, wasn't amused.

"Don't just stand there, kill her!"

Chris couldn't disobey an order. He grabbed Jill by her arm and swung her into a wall continuously. Jill continued to absorb the impact, which surprised her. She stuck out her foot towards the wall to stop Chris' attack.

"You're gonna make me do something I don't wanna do, Chris!" She brought her foot around, which met his face with a roundhouse motion. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

As soon as he stumbled, Jill ran up to him and rams him across the floor. The amount of power that she possessed startled her as she saw him skid all the way into a wall.

"What the…? Mickie, how long is this supposed to last?"

"Don't worry, just finish this!" Mickie started to stand up once more. "Wesker!" She lunges at him and tackles him to the ground.

Jill expected to see Chris trying to snap her neck; but he was struggling to stand. Was he really that weak?

"Chris, just stay down! I don't wanna hurt you."

Chris continued to stand up anyway; his necklace draped out from the collar of his shirt.

"Chris, please! Just…stay down."

She couldn't take it. She could see him struggle like this. She wanted to do something, knowing that she couldn't.

"Enough!"

Wesker pushed Mickie off of him and raised his hand.

"If you two don't stop, Chris will take the brunt of the punishment."

Both Mickie and Jill tried to make Wesker put his hand down; but to no avail. But all of their struggles ceased as they heard Chris emit a blood-curdling scream as he collapsed to the ground.

"Chris!" Jill rushed to his side. "Stop hurting him!"

Wesker had an evil smile as he kicked Mickie away. "I warned you. Now Chris will spend his last minutes of life with all of you. In hell…"

Mickie had gotten up and tackled him once more. "You wanna see hell? I CAN DRAG YOU THERE!" She starts punching him viciously.

"Chris, stop! Look at me!" Jill felt Chris' body twitch under her palm. Blood pearled at Chris' mouth and spilled out onto the floor. "Chris!"

Jill found herself crying, screaming out as she looked at him. His heartbeat began to slow, and then turn into quivers.

Chris' screams stopped and his body relaxed. His heartbeat stopped and he was motionless. Even as Jill nudged him, nothing could be heard from him.

Chris…? Chris, say something…"

She couldn't help but cry. The person she loved was…dead. And he never said the words she wanted him to say. Anger filled her heart as quickly as sadness left it. She approached Wesker, Who had Mickie in a death grip.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Wesker could barely react as Jill unsheathed Mickie's sword once more, with the tip of the sword touching his chin.

"YOU KILLED HIM! The man that I loved! You'll be joining him shortly…"

Mickie was able to break out of his death hold, and she pulled out a knife. "You'll be visiting Hell soon. I'll drop by to see you when I'm finished here."

Wesker found himself pinned against the wall with nowhere to go. "Oh shit…"


	11. Wesker's death

Changes Within

Claire had found herself running for no apparent reason. Something inside of her told her to run as fast as she could. Was it because of her brother? Or was it just paranoia? As she ran, she could remember all the good times they all shared…

**(Flashback)**

_Claire was walking towards her brother's apartment building. She wanted to surprise him with a gift. She came up to his door and opened it._

"_Chris?" Claire said, walking around. "Chris, where are you?"_

_The whole apartment was dark. Not even the TV was on._

"_Ha ha Chris, very funny," Claire said with a smirk. "Just because it's Halloween, doesn't mean that you can scare me! And if you do scare me, we're gonna rumble!"_

_As soon as she said those words, something blinded her vision. She started screaming and running around in circles; until she ran into something big and muscular. She removed the cloak and looked up at the object._

"_Damn it, that hurt! Chris, was this your big-AHHHHH!" _

_She started screaming again, as her brother snarled at her with realistic fangs. She started to throw pillows at him continuously until her brother started to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" Claire said, trying to catch her breath. "Why are you laughing?"_

_Chris couldn't stop laughing at his sister. She looked pale for a moment, but then the color returned to her face. His laughter dissipated as Claire tackled him. The roughhousing found its way back into the bedroom, where it ended when Chris had pinned his little sister to the bed._

"_Okay, that joke was funny," Chris said, standing up. "You totally looked like you saw a ghost!"_

"_I did! Uh, can you take out those fake fangs? That's what scared me the most, actually."_

_With a chuckle, Chris removed the fangs from his mouth and put them on his dresser._

"_Okay, so…what brings you over here?"_

"_Can't a little sister say hi to her older brother whom she hasn't seen in about a month?"_

'_**Jeez, has it really been a month?' **__Chris thought. '__**Damn…I really gotta contact my sister more often…**__'_

"_Sorry Claire," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You know the BSAA doesn't do a lot of vacation."_

"_I know, but I really wanted to see you before you left on your next mission." _

_Claire holds up a photo in a picture frame. The picture was of Chris lifting Claire on his shoulders as a teenager. She hands him the picture frame._

"_Here ya go!"_

_Chris takes the picture and laughs. It reminded him of when she was in high school…_

"_Thanks Claire," Chris said, hugging his little sister._

"_You're welcome." She kisses him on his cheek._

**(End of flashback)**

Even as she was still running, those memories will stay etched in her mind forever. But as she was running, she heard screaming. Her feet seemed to be leading her directly to the source.

"You heard it too?"

She turned her head to face Leon, who seemed to have been following her.

"Leon, were you following me?" Claire asked, still focusing her attention towards the sound. "Forget it, let's just keep going."

Leon didn't know exactly what was going on inside of Claire, but they needed to focus on the mission. They both continued running down the dark corridor.

**(Jill, Mickie, Chris, Wesker)**

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Jill continued to swing the sword around violently, trying to decapitate Wesker, who was-for the first time in his life- scared for his own life.

Mickie couldn't keep up with Jill. She was moving around faster than she could keep up with.

Claire and Leon soon find their way down the corridor, and they see Chris lying on the floor, motionless. They both rushed to his side.

"Chris? Chris, are you alright?"

As soon as Claire touched him, she jerked her hand away. He was as cold as ice, and his body was completely pale.

"Chris…? Chris, are you…?" Tears flooded out of her eyes as she took in this realization. Her brother wasn't alive anymore…

"Wesker…he did this to him…" Claire couldn't hold down her anger anymore for Wesker. She stood up and said, "It felt good to murder my brother, didn't it?"

Everyone stopped as they heard Claire's piercing voice; including Jill and Wesker.

"You've finally killed the person who's been in a thorn in your side for almost fifteen years. Now that he's dead, what else do you have to live for?"

She pulled out her SIG 556 machine gun and aimed it directly at Wesker.

"You don't have anything to live for. But we do."

She fired off three rapid shots; which all found its way through Wesker's head. He collapsed to the ground; not dead, but immobile from the amount of silver nitrate coursing through his body. Jill crept up to him and held the sword directly to his neck.

"Stay dead this time…"

She lifted the sword and brought it down on Wesker's head, decapitating him completely.


	12. Green Rose' Falls and a happy ending

Changes Within

Everyone was happy when they saw Wesker's head come to a rest against a wall. But their victory came with a hard price to pay. They couldn't bring Chris back from the dead…

"Where's Mickie and Chris' body? She was just here a second ago…"

Everyone looked around. Neither Mickie nor Chris' body was found. Where did she go?

"Do you think that Mickie could've been working with Wesker?" Leon said. "I mean, what could she have wanted with Chris' body?"

"She's not the type to deceive," Jill said, putting the sword back into its sheath. "I've known her for quite some time, and I know she's not evil, even if she's from the Underworld."

"So, what do we do from this point?" Claire said. "We've done what we came to do. What's next?"

"I dunno…" Jill starts to walk off. "But we've still got jobs to do…" She looks down at her feet, wondering what she stepped on. She moves her feet, revealing Chris' dragon necklace.

Jill picks it up with tears in her eyes, and combines it with hers. She'll keep holding onto it; until he sees him again.

_I love you, Chris Redfield…_

**(3 years later…Jill's POV)**

A lot of time has passed for all of us, including myself. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him…when I think about that day, I become enraged. But, I'm not the only one that's hurt.

Claire hasn't recovered from that day, either. She's been having fits of rage and savagery. Leon can't really do much about it, but he's trying to help her as much as possible.

As for Mickie, well…she's been checking up on us a lot lately, but she hasn't told us about what happened to Chris' body. Her reaction was always the same: "No one knows who took his body yet? I hope they find his body soon." I find it odd, but then again, everything feels odd to me now, since Chris isn't around anymore.

But, what's odder is that I had gotten an unknown text from an unknown caller. The text was even worse. Here's what it said:

_You and Claire, meet me at the base of the Green Rosé falls. I have something to show you all._

It kinda caught me off guard, first. Then I did what the text told me: I drove into my car towards Claire's house, carrying the only pieces of life I have left: Mickie's sword and Chris' necklace.

**(Claire's POV)**

I miss him…my brother…but I can never see him again. Leon's been here, helping me cope with the loss. But, I just can't take it. I've been prone to fits of madness and savagery ever since that day, and I don't think Leon can take anymore…I don't want him to leave me…

Everything was strange to me now. What was stranger was the fact that Jill came over to my house, saying she had gotten an unknown text, saying to meet at the base of Green Rosé falls. Strange. Leon opted to go, but we told him to stay here, just in case. He listened. Jill and I hopped into her car, and we drove all the way to Green Rosé falls.

**(Jill's POV: Green Rosé Falls w/Claire) **

We were there in less than an hour. The scenery was beautiful, and so were the roses (Hence the name). There were red roses, yellow ones, and white ones. The waterfall seemed to do the rest. Now, all we had to do was wait.

And it was boring. Claire and I had decided to take a nap on the ground. And as I was dosing off, I heard myself see something. Maybe it was just a hallucination…

**(A few hours later, nighttime at Green Rosé Falls…Jill)**

I had awakened to the sound of an all too familiar voice. I couldn't ignore it, so I started to follow it.

The voice took me all the way to the top of the water fall, but I didn't care; as long as I could get to the bottom of this. I looked around and saw nothing; I feared as though my conscience was playing tricks on my mind.

Upset and depressed, I started my decent back down the waterfall. But, there was someone singing…singing an all too familiar song by Red.

_I try to run_

_I try to hide _

_From a voice I couldn't satisfy_

_That was always me, needing more_

_But letting go of all I had before_

'_Cause it felt like the end_

_A wound that I can't mend_

_I just can't fight any longer…_

My heart had started racing at the sound of the voice. The only person that could actually sing **that** well was…was…

"Chris…" I found myself running towards the foggy figure, not knowing if it was him or not.

But my heart screamed that it was him. As soon as I hugged the figure, I found the answer I've been searching for…

"Chris…you're…you're here. You're alive…" I almost felt myself give way as I felt him put his arms around me.

"I can't believe it…how are you alive?" I asked, still in shock.

"Mickie saved me," He said. "I was on the verge of dying, and she nursed me back to health. I'm glad that she was there, 'cause if she wasn't, I wouldn't be here now…"

Oh god, his lips covered mine in a kiss that I wouldn't have dreamt about. I must've loved him more than I thought. But, he never said the words I wanted him to say…until now.

"I love you, Jill," He said, lifting his head slightly.

"I love you too," I said, hugging him once more.

I peered over his shoulder, to see Mickie, smiling proudly at us from behind. I smiled back and mouthed, "Thank you." She replied with a nod and disappeared into thin air.

**(Claire's POV: Climbing Green Rosé Falls)**

I started to climb up the waterfall, wondering why Jill was up here, anyway. When I reached the top, however, I found out why she climbed all the way up here. Tears filled my eyes in an instant and I started running instinctively. I found myself yelling out my brother's name.

"Chris! Chris!" I hugged him in the next instant. There were such things as hope…

"Are you real…?" I asked myself, hoping it wasn't a dream. If it was, I was gonna go insane; permanently, this time.

"Please, tell me that you're real…"

"I'm real, Claire…I'm here…"

I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down my cheeks. My brother wasn't part of the dead anymore. And I knew who saved him. I looked up in the sky with a smile on my face.

"Thanks Micks," I said, stopping in my tracks back towards the car. "We owe you one."

**(Chris' POV)**

Those three years that I was gone were probably the worst. But I'm back now. I'm stronger, faster, and better than I was before. I can finally return to the life that I held so dear to me…

Along with my family. I can't thank Mickie enough for saving me, but I have a feeling that I'll see her again; and then some. But, until then; I'll take this change within and make the most of it.

Along with the woman I love, my sister, and Leon.

**The song Chris was singing was Forever by Red. THE END.**


End file.
